Experimentos
by saku-suzumiya
Summary: Porque tener fantasías sexuales con mi mejor amiga no era lo peor que había hecho en mi vida. Sasusaku. TwO-sHoT
1. Chapter 1

_**Etoo es el fanfic mas perver que he hecho en mi vida!!!!! Jajajajajajaja**_

_**Por favor dejen comentarios, no solo lo pongan como alerta y demás, no les cuesta nadita jajajajajaja**_

_**./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*.**_

_**Experimentos.**_

_**Porque tener fantasías sexuales con mi mejor amiga no era lo peor que había hecho en mi vida.**_

_**Capitulo 1.- Experimentos**_

Estábamos en la clase de Biología con Kakashi- sensei, con las luces completamente apagadas.

No era una típica situación porque a Kakashi se le había ocurrido darnos una charla sobre sexo…sexo… a un par de chicos de 18 años con hormonas alborotabas y unas ganas de arrancar la ropa… ¿a quien demonios se le había ocurrido la estupida idea de ponernos un video educativo? Sobre sexo…

No era un video normal era uno de lo mas pervertido, uno en donde veíamos todo el acto sexual… los gemidos que soltaba la chica del video eran abrumadores, los pechos de la chica se movían de arriba a bajo mientras que el chico la penetraba velozmente…

¡demonios! ¡me estaba emocionando! - ¡solo era una película porno!-

Era una película porno en donde la chica gritaba exageradamente, era una película en donde nos mostraban lo placentero que podía ser tener sexo con una chica, era una película porno que jamás había visto en mi vida.

Estupido Kakashi, solo porque el era un pervertido no significaba que yo tuviera que serlo, ¡pero que demonios! ¡estaba disfrutando de ver esa estupida película!

Sabia que yo no era un pervertido pero en ese instante en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que quería hacerlo con una chica, la que fuera, solo quería sentir lo que era tener a una chica gimiendo mi nombre debajo de mi, yo solo quería lamer, morder, lo que fuese, mi pequeño amiguito estaba completamente ansioso…

Nunca me había sentido así, incluso yo nunca había pensado en hacerlo con una chica pero… ahora era la única estupida idea que tenia en la mente y que tuviera a mi lado sentada a Sakura Haruno mi mejor amiga, no me hacia las cosas mas fáciles.

Tenia las piernas fuertemente cerradas, como si estuviera evitando hacer algo, sus manos estaban fuertemente cerradas en puños, supongo que estaba un poco asustada por mi aspecto o mas bien suponía que ya se había dado cuenta de lo animado que me encontraba en esos instantes y que podía decir, realmente estaba excitado…

Su pequeña falda dejaba ver parte de sus piernas y podría jurar que sus braguitas estaban a escasos dos centímetros de distancia de la luz y a escasos veinte centímetros de mi mano, una mano que deseaba mucho llegar a ellas… sus pechos estaban a máximo cuarenta centímetros de mis labios y su boca mejor no lo digo…

Moría por besarla y arrancarle la ropa en ese mismo instante, moría por lamer la capa de sudor que cubría levemente sus pechos, cuello y cara, moría por penetrarla en ese mismo instante… realmente quería tener sexo con ella ahí mismo, pero mi estupido sentido de seriedad no me lo permitía.. ¿o si?

Mire como mordía su labio inferior y cerraba los ojos lentamente … - ¿desde cuando había comenzado a pensar que Sakura era realmente sexy?- no me importaba, ella era tan sexy… su labio se deslizo suavemente por entre sus labios y juro que casi muero, quería besarla, por dios, anhelaba arrancarle ese labio de entre sus dientes y meterlo en mi boca, la lengua comenzó a quemarme en cuanto imagine semejante escena… ¿si lo hacia, realmente me conformaría simplemente con su labio o querría también su lengua?, obviamente querría meter mi lengua en su boca y jugar con la suya.

Así como quería meter mi mano y otra cosa obvia por entre sus bragas y no sacarlos en un buen rato.

Desvié la vista por veinteava vez e intente concentrarme en el video, pero ese fue un grave error, ahora el chico del video tenia la boca entre las bragas de su compañera de video, haciéndola gemir ruidosamente… y haciéndome perder la cabeza… necesitaba saciar mi deseo, las palpitaciones en mi miembro me lo estaban pidiendo a gritos pero ¿Cómo?... mire a mi alrededor en busca de alguien que me pudiera salvar, por un lado estaban Naruto y Hinata quienes se estaban besando apasionadamente sin mencionar que la mano de Naruto estaba debajo de la camisa de Hinata, no me sorprendía esa respuesta ya que yo bien sabia que esos dos ya se habían acostado antes, incluso Naruto me había molestado durante mucho tiempo sobre mi virginidad.

En la esquina derecha estaban Ino y Shikamaru, desvié los ojos inmediatamente ellos si que estaban aprovechando el tiempo, Shikamaru tenia la mano debajo de las bragas de Ino y ella dentro de su pantalón, ahora entendía porque se escuchaban gemidos tan cerca de Sakura y de mi…

Al otro lado Lee parecía muy entretenido con los pechos de Ten ten, me esforcé para mirarlos, la única razón por la que yo podía verles en medio de tanta oscuridad era porque tenia la mejor vista de todos en la escuela.

Sakura respiro fuertemente mientras que echaba la cabeza para atrás… desee tocarla, desee experimentar con ella todo lo que los demás estaban haciendo con sus compañeras de Biología pero eso no era posible… Sakura jamás me dejaría hacer tal cosa con ella…de pronto escuche un sonoro gemido proveniente de los labios de mi compañera… eso basto para transportarme a otra realidad, una realidad en la que mi pequeña Sakura estaba siendo penetrada por mi… una realidad en la que yo lamía su sudor, en la que ella gritaba mi nombre, en la que yo podía tocarla… en la que nuestras lenguas se movían a un compás… mi paraíso…

- Sasuke- kun… yo no puedo soportarlo más – o sii! La voz de mi Sakura era exactamente igual a la real en mi paraíso, mi fantasía estaba casi en su máximo esplendor solo faltaba el orgasmo…-

- Sasuke- kun… por favor – gemía en mi fantasía, pedía a gritos que la penetrara mucho mas fuerte y que nombrara su nombre- por favor déjame subirme enzima de ti –un momento la Sakura de mi fantasía no decía eso… ¡que demonios! –por favor, ya no soporto – mire los hermosos y atrayentes ojos de mi mejor amiga nublados por una capa negra llena de deseo… se habían vuelto en verde oscuro… me mordí inconcientemente un labio-

- Sasuke- kun por favor - ¡suficiente! ¡vete a la mierda estupido autocontrol!, atraje su cabeza bruscamente con una de mis manos, y al siguiente instante nuestras lenguas se estaban tocando sin que nuestros labios lo hiciesen, en un contacto casi salvaje, enrede mis dedos en su sedoso cabello que desprendió un excitante olor a cerezas.

Junte mis labios con los de ella con mayor fuerza de la que necesitaba, de echo solo los aplaste y comencé a saborear salvajemente, ella ahogaba algunos gemidos sobre ellos, cosa que me volvía loco…-

- Sasuke bésame bien – me ordeno, ¡maldita sea Sakura! ¡no respondo si no te gusta!, la arrastre hasta pegar su cuerpo contra el mió, sintiendo sus pechos sobre mi pecho, era fabuloso tenerla así… la mordí levemente, apretuje, saboree, ¡dios! ¡jamás me había imaginado que Sakura supiera tan endemoniadamente bien!!me estaba quemando en el infierno! ¡pero que bien se sentía!.

Pero como siempre el escupido aire se nos acabo, me separe pesadamente de ella y sin pedirle permiso la subí sobre mi, sintiendo como mi pequeña niña se tensaba al contacto con mi palpitante erección, no era para menos ella estaba prácticamente aplastando a mi pequeño amiguito, pero aun así era realmente ¡increíble! Sentir a Sakura sentada sobre mi, con solo sus braguitas, mi pantalón y boxers como separación, era…

- Sasuke-kun… ¿no te hago daño? – ¡por dios Sakura! ¡me estaba volviendo loco! ¡como demonios pensabas que me hacías daño! –

- no…esto es grandioso, puedo sentirte Sakura – le dije mientras la abrazaba por la cintura para pegarla mas contra mi cuerpo, ella soltó un leve gemido y me permitió moverla un poco contra mi… -

-pu… puedo moverme si quieres Sasuke- kun - ¿Cómo que moverse?-

- ¿Cómo…- ¡maldición! Si antes pensaba que estaba en el infierno ahora sabia que lo estaba, Sakura movió su pequeño trasero de arriba hacia abajo, frotándose contra mi erección… me estaba volviendo un loco, eso era placer… puro placer..

Al barajo todos, podía quitarle la ropa allí mismo y me valdría mierda lo que todos pensaran de nosotros dos, la deseaba mas que a nada, tenia que tenerla, tenia que parar esa tortura… ¡por dios y hace apenas 50 minutos era mi mejor amiga!!y ahora se estaba frotando contra mi! ¡y yo solo quería quitarle la ropa!-

- ¡oh…así que eso es moverse

- Shh Sasuke nos podrías escuchar

- no creo, Sakura…mmm… estamos muy lejos de todos – era verdad, nosotros nos sentábamos justo detrás de todos, y por la falta de luz no creo que nos vieran desde sus asientos, además ellos tenían muchas cosas interesantes que hacer… faltaban como treinta minutos para que la clase terminara por lo que presumía que podíamos hacer eso por mucho tiempo-

- pero… y si…ahh!! –gimió mi pequeña de cabello rosado cuando mordí levemente su cuello, realmente no comprendía como es que había ignorado lo sexy que podía ser Sakura gimiendo y lo peor como había podido ignorarla por casi tres años-

-Sakura eres sexy… - le susurre al oído mientras me acercaba de nuevo a su cuellos-

- detente Sasuke… basta…-me rogó, y yo no pude hacer nada mas que doblegarme a ella, porque realmente las cosas se me estaban saliendo demasiado de control-

- lo siento – retire mis manos con pesar de su cintura y al instante siguiente ella se bajo de mi.

Como rogaría porque ella no hiciera eso y siguiéramos con lo que estábamos haciendo minutos antes, pero sabia que eso era imposible, ya que probablemente ella no pensaba lo mismo que yo… si supiera lo que yo estaba pensando sobre ella en ese instante me mataría. Digo no era normal que estuviera teniendo fantasías con mi mejor amiga y lo peor era que realmente deseaba tener solo sexo con ella, sexo sin remordimiento y sin amor… solo placer, como el que habíamos experimentado juntos hace poco tiempo, pero solo era un deseo egoísta… no podía decirle Sakura tengamos sexo sin remordimiento, solo para experimentar, es que en verdad te dedeo, jamás podría decirle algo tan estupido ¡nunca!

La sensación de sus piernas abriéndose me saco de mis pensamientos, ¿Por qué demonios se me había olvidado que ella aun seguía enzima de mi?... se abrió de piernas y se sentó a ancadas en mi… ¡todo se me revolvió! Ahora ella estaba enfrente de mi… con sus mejillas coloreadas de un color rojo intenso y sus labios mas rojos que antes, me miraba con deseo y con remordimiento mezclado, no supe bien en que momento ella había tomado aquella posición tan comprometedora conmigo pero realmente no me importaba… sus pechos subían y bajaban volviéndose hipnóticos, no estaba rozando mi entre pierna ya que se mantenía lo suficientemente lejos como para que yo no pudiera sentir la tela se sus braguitas quemar a mi miembro-

- solo besémonos…sin nada mas ¿quieres? – como decirle que no a mi Sakura, su ligero sonrojo y sus orbes verdes, dios me tenia idiotizado, moví inconscientemente la cabeza asintiendo y me agasaje con sus carnosos labios… ¡Dios Sakura sabia mejor que nada en el mundo!... y yo tenia tanta hambre que no pude detenerme ni un segundo, mordí, lamí, probé, saboree, gemí, todo en segundos… pero al paso del tiempo nuestro beso paso de ser hambriento a ser calmado, pude notar como mi erección iba desapareciendo y mis ánimos eran calmados por los delicados movimientos de los labios de Sakura… genial ella era mi droga y antídoto, todo al mismo tiempo… ¡demonios!

- Chicos, les doy 15 minutos para que calmen sus ánimos y después podrán salir de aquí – la voz de Kakashi me saco de mi hermoso paraíso y la desaparición del calor de Sakura me llevaron directo al infierno-

- estupido Kakashi- sensei – Sakura salio disparada hacia la puerta y yo como estupido la seguí como hipnotizado, la mire confundido en cuanto entro a los vestidores de chicas… y después lo comprendí una ducha fría calmaría por completo los ánimos y nos evitaría hacer mas estupideces-

.-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

¡!Una semana!! ¡!una semana!!! Exactamente siete días en los que Sakura no se me había acercado por nada, ni siquiera en la clase de Kakashi, ¡!ella se había saltado sus clases!!.

Que no se daba cuenta que estaba realmente arrepentido de lo que había sucedo en la estupida clase de Kakashi, porque le costaba tanto admitir que no volvería a suceder nunca mas… ¡dios! ¿acaso estaba enfadada conmigo? ¿acaso no pensaba volver a hablarme en toda su vida? ¿acaso me odiaba?...

Siete días en los que me había costado concentrarme en todo, siente día en los que solo podía recordar lo sucedido, siete días en los que había deseado volver a besarla, ¡malditos siete días!-

- ¿oye teme? ¿quieres ir a molestar un rato a Sakura?

- no

- ¡por favor! ¡Hinata vendrá en una hora! ¡por favor!

- no – si yo no podía satisfacer mis instintos el tampoco lo haría-

- ¡Teme! ¡no seas así! ¡por favor!

- ve a su casa

- ¡no puedo! ¡su mama esta en casa!

- nhm

- ¡teme! ¡ por favor! ¡ve a molestar a Sakura! – ni de broma, no quería afrontarla-

- esta enojada conmigo

- ¡pues ve y reconcíliate! ¡por favor! ¡por favor! ¡te daré muchos dulces de café! – como me hubiera gustado estrangularlo en esenismo instante, pero para mi desgracia no podía hacerle daño a ese estupido-

- limpiaras la casa tres meses

-dos

- tres

- ¡dos!

- tres

- dos y medio

- ¡dos!

- tres

- ¡esta bien! ¡estafador! ¡eres malo Sasuke!

- y tu un idiota – tome mi chamarra dispuesto a salir pero..-

-le llamare a Sakura en media hora y si no estas con ella ¡jamás volverás a poner un pie en esta casa! – el idiota todavía se ponía en plan de amenaza, ¡hijo de… -

- como digas Na-ru-to – azote la puerta al salir…

Como demonios solucionaría el problema con Sakura, ¿podría mirarla a los ojos?, es mas podría estar cerca de ella, ¿o querría quitarle la ropa?.

Como volveríamos a ser los mejores amigos después de lo que había sucedido, ¿ella me vería diferente? ¿yo la vería diferente?, eso era mas que obvio, por mi parte jamás volvería a ver a Sakura como una chica cualquiera ya que ahora ella se había convertido en el objeto de mis fantasías sexuales, unas que realmente deseaba llevar acabo.

¿Seria tan malo si le decía mis pensamientos?... tal vez recibiría un par de cachetadas y unos cuantos gritos… pero…

Sakura me abrió la puerta y al instante se quedo paralizada, probablemente nunca pensó verme ahí otra vez. Ella era igual a como la recordaba solo que ahora era completamente mas atrayente y hermosa…-

- Hinata esta con Naruto

- oh – pareció entenderlo completamente, ya que era la misma rutina de casi todos los días, Naruto llevaba a Hinata a casa y yo huya con Sakura- pasa

- gracias – me sentí entupidamente incomodo, pero ella parecía tan suelta, tan decidida-

- siéntate - ¿Por qué demonios usaba ese tono de orden?. Me senté y ella se tiro en el sillón junto a mi, demasiado cerca para mis propias hormonas ¡tenia que alejarse o terminaría sin ropa!- Sasuke ¿eres virgen verdad? - ¿eso que tenia que ver?

- nhm

- tomare eso como un si y como tu ya sabes, yo también

- nhm

- ¿y somos los mejores amigos? – si tomas como amistad, que yo quiera hacerte mía en este momento, supongo que si, pienso para mi mismo-

- nhm

- supongo que si…así que estaba pensando… ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un experimento?... los dos

- ¿de que hablas Sakura? ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?

- bueno pues… como somos los mejores amigos y no nos guardamos secretos, ya que confiamos plenamente en nosotros… me gustaría saber…no mas bien me gustaría…que tu y yo…bueno que..

- suéltalo de una vez Sakura, no seas molesta

- que nosotros hiciéramos juntos º eso º

- º ¿eso? º

-si… bueno tu sabes, seria perfecto para ti porque así Naruto te dejaría de molestar y pues para mi también- un momento Sakura estaba hablando de tener ¡sexo! ¡conmigo! ¡los dos! ¡juntos!-

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿quieres que tengamos sexo?!

- si… míralo, mas bien seria como un experimento entre nosotros dos… solo será una vez… por favor

- no – aun que realmente quería decir que si, no era tan estupido, Sakura estaba loca, jamás aria tal cosa… ¡nunca!-

- por favor… vamos Sasuke… hazlo por mi

- ¿te has vuelto loca Sakura?, jamás aria eso contigo

- ¿es porque somos amigos?

- en parte – rodé los ojos, en gran parte era por ello y en otra era porque no estaba del todo bien hacerlo con alguien que… bueno… -

- ¡Sasuke por favor! ¡solo será sexo! ¡es como cuando te pedí que me besaras solo para experimentar! ¡nosotros no haremos el amor! ¡no nos enamoraremos! ¡y mucho menos cambiaremos! ¡seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos! – probablemente pero ¿y si no?, y si nosotros no volvíamos a ser lo que éramos antes-

- y si no? – me bufo en la cara molesta-

- ¡bien! ¡entonces se lo pediré a otra persona!

- no puedes andar teniendo sexo con cualquiera

- por eso te lo pedí a ti, pero ya que no quieres se lo pediré a Gaara - ¡perversa! ¡ella siempre conseguía lo que quería de mi! ¡por eso era tan molesta!-

- ni en tus sueños

- ¿eso es un si? – me maldije a mi mismo en el momento en el que la arrastre hasta mis labios y comencé a besarla con ganas, ellas soltó pequeños gemidos que yo acallaba con mi lengua, estaba hambriento.

La tome de la cintura y la recosté en el sillón mientras que mis manos acariciaban su vientre por debajo de la camisa-

- Gemidos, caricias, besos, saliva todo estaba combinado, todo menos amor… solo deseo y ansias.

Comencé a desabotonar los botones de su camisa, primero uno, dos, tres y el cuarto fue el mejor se todos porque ella lo desabotono con sus manos temblorosas-

- …tu camisa… - murmuro y supe al instante que ella no quería ser la única sin ropa, me la quite enseguida y después ataque sus labios otra vez, mi Sakura sabia a cerezas, ella poso sus brazos entrono a mi cuello, sujetándome, mientras que yo saboreaba el dulce toque de la piel de mi torso con la piel de su vientre.

- esto es genial

- nhm – oh claro que lo era pero aun no llegábamos a la mejor parte, deslice mis dedos por el contorno de su cuello hasta llegar a uno de los tirantes del sujetador y comencé a bajarlo lentamente, los suspiros de Sakura eran cada vez mas encantadores y por supuesto enloquecedores.

La sujete tiernamente por la espalda para permitir que mis manos pudieran buscar libremente el broche del sujetador y justo cuando lo encontré la pequeña pelirrosa se sujeto de mi cuello y se pego a mi, evitando que la mirase… miedosa… pero aun así no pudo evitar que su sujetador saliese volando por la habitación-

- Sakura ya las he visto antes

- si.. pero éramos niños – me dijo nerviosa-

- y?, acaso no dijiste que solo era un experimento, además ya las he visto muchas veces

- si pero han crecido

- ambos hemos crecido Sakura, o es que acaso no lo sientes – brote mis caderas con las de ella, para que sintiera que mi erección estaba ahí, entre sus piernas, ella solo gimió-

- esta bien hemos crecido, pero esto no es como antes, antes estaba plana

- claro, eras una niña… pero Sakura si no me dejas mirarlas no podré seguir con el experimento- le susurre al oído, al instante ella se dejo caer al sillón aflojando sus brazos de mi cuello, su pequeño sonrojo se extendió por toda su cara, era muy gracioso, yo hacia sonrojar a Sakura y ella a mi, sin dejar de mirarla, trace el contorno de uno de sus pechos con mis dedos, una y otra vez, en círculos, deleitándome de sus sonoros gemidos y del chock eléctrico que recorría mi cuerpo dejando espasmos de placer-

- lo vez no era tan difícil

-mmm… - solté una risita, ¿Sakura de repente se había vuelto tímida conmigo?... Capture uno de sus erectos pezones con mis labios y ella grito, lo mordí y ella se arqueo, succione y ella revolvió mis cabellos azabaches con sus delicados dedos… era tan divertido jugar con las pequeñas reacciones que ella tenia cada vez que la tocaba, la deje en paz por unos minutos en lo que ella recuperaba el aliento…-

- eres graciosa – me pegue a su cuerpo sintiendo como sus pechos se aplastaban contra el mió, hundí mi cabeza entre el hueco de su cuello, deleitándome con el olor de su cabello, exactamente igual que su sabor, cereza.

- shh

- yo soy el monosilavico

- estando contigo se pega - entrelace sus dedos con mis dedos-

- Sakura su te duele me dices – me deshice de su ropa y de mi ropa, sabia que esto no se comparaba en nada a las escenas del video, ni siquiera habíamos probado ni la mitad de mis fantasías, pero aun así estaba resultando ser grandioso.

Sinceramente no estaba del todo seguro de que nuestra amistada soportase tanto calor, deseo y audacia, mas bien yo creía que entre mas leve fuera nuestro encuentro mas fácil resultaría de olvidarlo… ¿mas fácil?-

- Hazlo Sasuke-kun – tome mi lugar entre sus piernas, abriéndolas y sin mas la penetre lentamente… no quería lastimarla, pero de un momento a otro sus uñas se enterraron fuertemente en mi espalda, rasguñando, tan fuerte que tendría unas horribles cicatrices-

-Vaivén, caricias, placer, gemidos, gritos, suspiros, orgasmos, sudor, envestidas, sonrojos, excitación.

Nosotros no nos enamoraríamos, no habría bebes, ni boda, ni noviazgo, ni besos cariñosos, ni miradas de amantes, ni palabras y mucho menos amor… Nosotros no seriamos una parejita mas de amigos que se terminaban enamorando entre si, ella lo había dicho y yo estaba completamente de acuerdo con ella. Nosotros solo sentíamos deseo… no amor..-

-/*./*./*./.*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./.*/./*./.*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*

- Corrí al baño para quitarme la molesta protección y tome una manta del cuarto de Sakura.

Ella estaba recostada en el amplio sillón mirándome con sus intensos ojos esmeralda, no supe bien porque mis mejillas me comenzaron a arder dolorosamente y mi corazón palmito muchotas rápido-

- ven – entrelacé mis piernas con las de ella y la sujete de la cintura para tenerla lo mas cerca posible, ella se apretujo contra mi y oculto su cabello en mi pecho… cerrando lo ojos-

Ella y yo no habíamos hecho nada malo ¿o si?, solo teníamos curiosidad, además todo había sido culpa de Kakashi y sus estupidos videos porno.

Aunque lo había disfrutado mucho, me había agradado ver a Sakura sonrojarse y soltar gemidos.

Había sido como… no lo se un montón de experiencias en una sola probada-

Cuando abrí los ojos ella me miraba intensamente con la misma decisión de ayer ¡que demonios estaba pensando ahora!-

- ¿Sasuke? Quiero hacerlo otra vez

-no, dijiste que solo era un experimento- ¡maldición! ¡yo no aguantaría mucho tiempo en mi lugar! ¡el cuerpo de Sakura era tan caliente! Su piel estaba tocando por todos lados la mía-

- si pero no hicimos todo lo del video – pervertida-

-pervertida

- Sasuke, vamos por favor! Quiero hacer todo lo que hacían en el video - ¡maldición! ¡quería que metiera mi lengua entre sus bragas! ¡quería que metiera mis dedos en su cavidad! ¡estaba loca! Pero no me molestaba del todo la idea, después de todo yo también lo deseaba-

- pervertida

- además ya que empezamos ¡que tiene de malo seguir! – buena pregunta

- nada

- entonces ¡!por favor!! –no hace falta decir que Sakura grito en cuento metí mi mano en su estrecha cavidad sin previo aviso-

- pervertida

Continuara…

-.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Tachan!!!

Falta un capitulo.

Bueno ahí esta.

Si quieren el epilogo de Eres mía pequeña bruja, díganmelo en un comentario.

¿Por qué no miran lo que yo?...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Etoo es el fanfic mas perver que he hecho en mi vida!!!!! Jajajajajajaja**_

_**Por favor dejen comentarios, no solo lo pongan como alerta y demás, no les cuesta nadita jajajajajaja**_

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

_**Experimentos.**_

_**Porque tener fantasías sexuales con mi mejor amiga no era lo peor que había hecho en mi vida.**_

_**Capitulo 2: Pedazos.**_

Eso estaba mal, muy mal… realmente era algo malo lo que sucedía conmigo, realmente malo…

¡Maldeci! Por veinteava vez en el día, y no era para menos el estupido de Gaara estaba tocando a ¡mi Sakura!-

- Sasuke vas a romper la banca

- a ti que te importa

- ¡Teme! ¡la banca! – estupido Naruto porque no cerraba la boca de una vez y me dejaba planear el asesinato de Gaara-

- cierra la boca Naruto

- es tu culpa Teme, te dije que Gaara quería con Sakura

- eso no importa – mentí-

- ¿entonces porque llevas toda la semana vigilando a Sakura?

- es mi amiga

- aja.

Mentira, todo era una vil mentira, lo que teníamos Sakura y yo no se podía llamar a mistad, a menos que Naruto entendiera como amistad el termino: tener sexo con tu amiga cada vez que están solos, suponía que entonces si era amistad. Todo estaba realmente mal, ¡todo!.

Desde el inicio del problema hasta el final, después de nuestro pequeño experimento, todo había cambiado, nosotros habíamos repetido los encuentros: primero solo por curiosidad y deseo, después por desesperación y anhelo… pero lo malo no era eso, ni tampoco que ahora no podíamos dejar de hacerlo ni de día ni de noche, ni siquiera esperábamos a que la escuela terminara, simplemente si se nos antojaba hacerlo lo hacíamos, en los laboratorios, en el salón, en los vestidores, en los baños, en la azotea, en su cocina, en su cama, en su casa… cualquier lugar era bueno. El estupido problema era que ninguno de los dos podíamos tocarnos enfrente de las personas… por miedo a que descubrieran que nosotros llevábamos una amistad enfermiza, ni abrazos, ni carisias, ni besos en las mejillas, ni un estupido rose manos… ¡nada!, yo ya no me controlaba en cuento a eso se refería, no podía mirarla sin pensar en que la deseaba y mucho menos podía tocarla sin hacerle algo impropio… desesperante…-

- estas de un humor insoportable

- lárgate

- ¿Qué sucede entre Sakura y tu?

- nada – todo

- últimamente estas más callado de lo normal y Sakura pasa mucho tiempo con Gaara – no necesitaba decírmelo ya me había dado cuenta de todo-

- nos peleamos

-mentiroso

- lárgate –no necesitaba más tortura mental de la que ya tenia-

- no se que sucede entre tu y Sakura, pero Sasuke te recomiendo que pongas en claro las cosas

- que parte de lárgate no entiendes

- porque si no, ella se ira con Gaara - ¡maldita sea! ¡eso lo tenia bien claro!, pero yo no podía hacer nada, no podía ir por Sakura, no podía quitársela de entre sus brazos, no podía tocarla y mucho menos podía darle cariño que no sentía… ahora ya ni siquiera podía darle mi amistad-

- eso ya lo se

- ¡y porque no haces nada! ¡se la estas dejando a Gaara!

- yo no la quiero

- ¡allá tu! ¡después no te arrepientas!

-.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

- Sasuke- kun ¿Qué pusiste en la numero 5?

- 56 – le conteste, supe que ella estaba equivocada ya que suspiro-

- no es justo

- si lo es, todo por no poner atención

- si estaba poniendo atención

- mentirosa – estaba mirando a Gaara-

- Sasuke- kun yo no miento – como me gustaría que a veces lo hiciera -suspire-

La mayoría del tiempo los recuerdos me torturaban, siendo tan vividos que casi podía tocarlos… había momentos en los que yo podía jurar que Sakura estaba ahí…que me miraba con sus mejillas sonrojadas respirando con dificultad….momentos en los que casi podía sentir la sedosidad de su cabello, momentos en los que el olor a cereza impregnada todo el ambiente, momento… en los que deseaba con todo mi ser poder tocar a Sakura estando con más personas…

Momentos que jamás llegarían. Todo eso me estaba carcomiendo lentamente, la ansiedad a veces eran más fuerte que yo, las ganas de tocarla me mataban lentamente.

¿Realmente todo lo que sentía era solo desesperación, o era algo más?

Esperaba que realmente no fuera algo más…

- Sasuke ¿Qué sucede? – ella extendió su delicada mano para poder saltar la distancia de una mesa, la cual nos separaba… pero en algún punto su mano dejo de avanzar… y retrocedió lenta y temblorosamente hacia su dueña…

En ese momento lo entendí, Sakura y yo… no nuestra amistad no había soportado lo que habíamos hecho… realmente nos quisimos convencer de que no hacíamos nada malo, pero en verdad nos estuvimos destruyendo poco a poco… destruimos nuestra amistad…

Ella había dicho que nosotros no nos enamoraríamos, no cambiaremos, no seriamos la típica parejita de amigos que se enamoraban… tal vez ese había sido el problema.

Todo se había roto en pedazos…

No se si fue el hecho de ver las lagrimas de Sakura correr libremente por su rostro o si fue el sonido hueco de mi corazón rompiéndose, que me hizo darme cuenta que nosotros ya no teníamos retorno… que no volveríamos a ser como antes.

Tal vez todo, fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que para mi esos experimentos habían significado más que solo sexo, que mi ansiedad…. No era ansiedad… que las ganas de tocarla no eran puro deseo… si no que yo…. Realmente sentía amor por ella…

Eso fue lo que más me dolió… saber que me había enamorado de un caso perdido-

- creo que no podemos seguir con los experimentos

- s…si

- lo siento Sakura, ya no puedo seguir con eso

- yo tampoco

- será mejor que… nos tomemos un tiempo

- ¿Qué? – sus ojos se dilataron-

- busca a otro amigo… nosotros ya no podremos serlo

- ¡No! ¡solo fueron errores! ¡perdóname!

- ¿errores?

- ¡por favor! ¡no puedes romper nuestra amistad! ¡solo por eso! – yo no había sido quien había sugerido el hecho de acostarnos-

- no… es mejor así – Era complicado, como si hubiera abierto de repente los ojos, como si alguien me hubiera golpeado con muchísima fuerza, ahora podía ver todo claro sin niebla… Veía en lo que nos habíamos convertido, lo que habíamos hecho. Todo lo bueno que teníamos antes de nuestros estupidos experimentos se estaba esfumando cada vez mas rápido, ella ya no era mi mejor amiga, yo ya no podría ir a su casa cada vez que Naruto se divertía con Hinata, jamás podría volver a tocarla.

Ciertamente no entendía como es que no me había dado cuenta del daño hasta ahora, si dolía tanto como para que fuese imposible ignorarlo – entiende Sakura, esto no es como una pelea… en esto ya no hay marcha atrás y ambos lo sabíamos

- n…no…- esto no terminaría con una declaración de amor, porque si bien yo me acababa de dar cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella eso no quería decir que ella lo estuviera de mi, era casi obvio, al principio para los dos solo había sido deseo… pero ella lo tenia más claro que yo, ella si había entendido el concepto de experimento y yo no, yo si me había enamorado de ella-

- te quiero Sakura – me levante pesadamente del asiento con muchos pensamientos aun en mi cabeza… me acerque a ella y bese su frente a forma de despedida… no tenia claro lo que aria o sentía, solo tenia la vaga idea de querer alejarme de ella. Recogí mis cosas y Salí de la biblioteca sin mirarla otra vez…-

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.

No lo entendía… ¿en que momento me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga? ¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta de ello? ¿Cómo había podido ignorar el dolor durante casi un mes?... ¿Cómo es que había perdido todo?..

Amargo… Sabia que algún día tendría que volver a hablar con Sakura y aclarar las cosas bien, pero ahora después de dos meses no me sentía lo suficientemente bien como para dirigirle una mirada. Naruto me había torturado preguntándome cosas sobre el extraño comportamiento de Sakura y el mió, yo solo le daba evasivas.

Me sentía estupido y traicionado, sabia que no debía de sentirme así en un momento como ese, pero así me sentía, estaba dolido en el fondo porque Sakura no había sentido lo mismo que yo, estaba dolido porque para ella nuestros encuentros no habían significado nada en absoluto… pero lo que más me dolía era que ella no se había enamorado de mi como yo de ella, ella no sufría como yo, no sentía el dolor calante y eso me hacia querer estar con ella.

Era masoquista sabia perfectamente lo que podía curar mi dolor, pero simplemente eso era muy malo… bastaba solo con regresar al lado de Sakura y rogar, para que me diera de nuevo su amistad y me permitiera estar cerca de ella… solo un poco… pero era malo, eso solo aumentaría la frustración…

- Teme hoy se cumplen 62 días desde que no hablas con Sakura

- deja de contarlos

- recuerda son 62

- cállate

- ¿Por qué no intentas aclarar las cosas con ella?

- porque no

- ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?

- no tendría sentido

- mm… ¿ella no te quiere? ¿verdad? – no necesitaba recordarme mi amor no correspondido-

- no

- ¡y porque no luchas por ella! ¡ya se que no son amigos! ¡pero eso es mejor!

- ¿que?

- intenta hablarle como si tu fueras un chico que quiere salir con ella… como si estuvieras invitando a salir a cualquier chica

- estas mal

- no pierdes nada con experimentar – porque esas palabras me sonaban tan conocidas, ¡oh si! Estupido Naruto por andar experimentando, perdí a mi mejor amiga y ahora sufro por amor no correspondido… o no, gracias pero no…-

- Cierra la boca

- eso es, pídele a Sakura que hagan un experimento, que intenten salir … y pues si no resulta, podrías recuperar su amistad – esa idea no dejaba de ser estupida, pero no había nada que yo pudiera perder, ya no podía perder a Sakura porque ya no la tenia, así que si ella me había pedido que hiciera con experimento con ella, no tendría nada de malo que yo le pidiera lo mismo ¿o si?

- regreso en un rato – Salí disparada antes de escuchar las risas estupidas del que anterior era el inmaduro de nuestra pequeña familia, pero ahora yo resultaba ser el inmaduro… la escena se repitió, Sakura me abrió con ojos sorprendidos, me invito a pasar y nos sentamos de nuevo en el sillón-

- Parece como si estuvieras viendo un muerto Sakura

- …es…que..

- ¿y ahora te pongo nerviosa?

- e…too… - que diferencia era ver a la pequeña Sakura sonrojada moviendo las manos nerviosa, a ver a la chica que me pedía hacer cosas indecentes con ella-

- no te voy a comer Sakura, solo vine a hablar… recuerdas que tu me dijiste que ninguno de los dos terminaría enamorado

- si…

- bueno pues te equivocaste, el punto no es alguno de los dos, porque yo si termine – no la deje hablar, tenia que escucharme primero- enamorado de ti y se que tu no me quieres y ciertamente me duele, pero vine a pedirte algo… - ella se sonrojo- ¿Hagamos un experimento? – ladee la cabeza para verla de perfil, ella solo giro los ojos, la había encerrado-

- ¿experimento?

- ¿tengamos una cita?

- he? – era mi turno de ser persuasivo como ella lo había sido, aquella vez-

- por favor, realmente nosotros ya no podemos perder nada, de hecho ya lo perdimos

- pero…

- no espero que me ames o algo parecido y mucho menos espero que volvamos a ser amigos – mentí, pero así seria más fácil… sin presión- no abra sexo, ni besos…nada… solo una cita

- no

- ¡es un experimento! ¡no va a pasar nada! – era increíble lo idiota que sonaba mis palabras, ambos sabíamos que había dos alternativas, lo habíamos descubierto desde el primer experimento.

Una: enamorarnos y terminar como la típica parejita

Dos: Perder lo poco ue teníamos, cortar definitivamente el diminuto y frágil hilo que nos unía.

Era mucho más probable que ocurriera la segunda opción, pero experimentar no era tan malo después de todo-

- esta bien

Eso estaba mal, muy mal… realmente era algo malo lo que sucedía con nosotros, realmente malo… pero que mas daba… si ya habíamos perdido todo la vez pasada, esta vez podríamos recuperarlo ¿no?... solo debíamos realizar el experimento al pie de las instrucciones.

**Fin **

.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*

Para el final, pues no supe como meter otro lemon porque seria imposible… esto era la tormenta, como los platos rotos después de la idiotez…

Yo quería terminarlo así, con Sasuke pidiéndole eso a Sakura, se me hizo muy ¡!que no entienden que es malo!! Pero a veces las hormonas mandan y cuándo estas enamorado haces cada idiotez , no se puede aprender todo!!

No se que estoy diciendo

Ando dopada

Jajajajajajajaj

No sean malas y las que me agregan como favorita déjenme comentario, se siente feo

Por favor K )

_**La amistad puede convertirse en amor, a menudo lo hace… pero el amor jamás en amistad.**_


End file.
